supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Der seltsame Fall des Dean Winchester
Der seltsame Fall des Dean Winchester ist die siebte Episode der fünften Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Sam und Dean treffen auf einen Hexer, der ein Pokerspiel veranstaltet, bei dem der Einsatz "Geld gegen Lebensjahre" lautet. Bobby sieht das Spiel als Chance, aus dem Rollstuhl zu kommen, und bietet 25 Jahre, doch er verliert. Als Bobby immer schneller altert, will ihm Dean helfen, aber er verliert auch... Handlung Ein Mann kommt zu seiner Frau nach Hause, rennt aber ohne ein Wort zu sagen ins Badezimmer, wo er rasant altert. Als seine Frau ins Badezimmer kommt, kann sie nur schreien. Sam und Dean geben sich als Gesundheitsinspektoren aus und die Ärztin zeigt ihnen die Leiche des Mannes, der Xavier heißt. Er wäre 25 gewesen, ist aber an Altersschwäche gestorben. Dean ruft Bobby an, der die beiden auf den Fall gebracht hat. Als Dean fragt, wie es Bobby gehe, rastet er aus und legt auf. Sie besuchen Mrs. Whitlow, deren Mann Cliff verschwunden ist und der immer pünktlich da war und nie irgendwelche besonderen Aktivitäten hatte. Sam sieht sich ein Bild des Mannes an und erkennt ein auffälliges Tattoo auf dessen Arm. Dean fragt, ob er die Toilette benutzen kann, und durchsucht das Büro des Mannes. Er findet eine Hotelrechnung und es stellt sich heraus, dass der Mann jeden Dienstag dasselbe Hotel besucht. Dean und Sam gehen dahin und wollen in das Zimmer einbrechen, als sie einen Männerschrei hören. Sie rammen die Tür auf und finden einen jungen Mann, welcher gerade mit zwei Asiatinnen im Bett ist. Sam sieht das Tattoo und fragt, ob er einen Cliff kennt. Der Mann verneint das, aber die Brüder entdecken Cliffs Muttermal und Portemonnaie. Cliff bittet die beiden, seiner Frau nichts zu sagen, doch weil er nichts preisgeben will, drohen die beiden damit, das zu tun. Dann erzählt er, dass er bei einem Pokerspiel mitgemacht hat, in dem der Einsatz Menschenjahre sind. Er berichtet, dass er einen Mann an der Bar getroffen habe, der ihm 25 Pokerchips gab und sagte, dass diese Chips Jahre bedeuten. Dann habe Cliff mitgespielt, gewonnen und habe dann seine Lebensjahre zurückerhalten. Patrick sei der Mann gewesen, der ihm die Chips gab und der weiterzieht, um Leute zu finden, die ebenfalls jünger werden wollen. Dean ruft Bobby an und bestätigt ihm, dass es Geschichten um den wandernden Pokerspieler gibt, der spielt und meistens gewinnt. Bobby ist reagiert wie letztes Mal und sagt, dass sich Dean und Sam aufteilen müssen, um die Stadt zu untersuchen. Bobby legt auf und nimmt sich die Autoschlüssel. Dean geht in eine Bar und besticht den Barmann, damit er ihm zeigt, wo das Pokerspiel stattfindet. Er geht in den Raum und findet Bobby, der wegen seiner Beine gespielt hat, jedoch 25 Jahre verloren hat. Er beginnt bereits zu altern und Dean sagt, dass sie noch nicht fertig seien. Er geht in den Raum, wo Patrick gerade mit einem Pärchen spricht und mit der Frau flirtet. Dean will unter vier Augen sprechen. Patrick sagt, dass Dean nichts tun könne, um Bobbys Jahre wieder zu bekommen. Selbst wenn Dean Patrick erschießen würde, würde das nichts bringen. Er bringt Dean dazu, ein Spiel zu beginnen. Bobbys Warnung bringt nichts. Patrick bietet 25 Chips, doch Dean erhöht auf 50, die Patrick mit einem Spruch belegt. Die ersten 25 gehen sofort für Bobby drauf, der wieder jünger wird. Dann beginnt das Spiel. Sam kommt ins Hotel zurück und findet den gealterten Dean vor, den Sam zunächst nicht erkennt und deswegen mit einer Waffe bedroht. Als Bobby hereinkommt, beginnen er und Dean mit streiten. Dean sagt, dass er sich nicht in Bobby hineinversetzen kann, weil er gelähmt ist. Sie versuchen herauszufinden, wie sie Dean verjüngen können. Dean ist überrascht, wie schnell PatrickBobby seine Lebensjahre zurückgeben konnte. Bobby kann sich noch immer genau daran erinnern, welchen Spruch der Hexer dabei aufgesagt hat. Als das Zimmermädchen hereinkommt, versucht Dean mit ihr zu flirten, was jedoch kläglich misslingt. Dean, Sam und Bobby beobachten Patrick, als er eine Bar verlässt. Er lässt sich absichtlich von einem Auto überfahren und als der Fahrer Hilfe holt, schnappt sich Patrick dessen Auto. Die drei verfolgen ihn zu einem Hochhaus und gehen hinein. Sie sehen, dass der Fahrstuhl außer Betrieb ist. Bobby kann nicht mitkommen und Dean verliert beim Treppensteigen schnell die Puste. Bei Patricks Wohnung finden sie einen Wandsafe, doch Dean kann ihn nicht öffnen, weil seine Sinne nicht mitspielen. Sam öffnet den Safe und findet die Chips, aber in dem Moment kommt die Frau aus der Bar an, die die beiden gleich mit einer Handbewegung lähmt. Patrick kommt dazu und sagt, dass sie harmlos seien. Dann sagt er zu den beiden, dass die Magie von ihm käme und nicht von den Chips. Dean will nochmal spielen, doch Patrick hat es auf Sam abgesehen, welcher allerdings ablehnt. Als die beiden gehen wollen, klatscht Patrick in die Hände und sagt, er habe ein Geschenk für Sam und dass er bald herausfinden würde, was es sei. Als sie draußen sind, sagt Dean, dass das für Sam bestimmt war. Am nächsten Tag sagt Sam, dass er spielen sollte, doch Dean zeigt ihm auf, dass Dean und Bobby bessere Spieler sind und verloren haben. Bobby fühlt sich nutzlos und deswegen wäre es nicht schlimm, wenn er verlieren würde. Er sagt, dass er am Tag seiner Entlassung aus dem Krankenhaus Selbstmord begangen hätte, wenn er nicht so ein Feigling wäre. Sam meint, er würde einen anderen Weg finden. Als Dean und Bobby ins Hotel zurückkehren, gibt ihnen die Frau an Patricks Seite einen Umkehrspruch, der angeblich alle Zauber von Patrick rückgängig machen soll. Sie fragen sich, warum sie der Frau vertrauen sollen und Bobby zeigt zudem auf, dass sie und Patrick sterben würden. Sie sagt, sie habe ihre Gründe und fasst sich dabei an ihren Kettenanhänger. Zudem sollten sie es schnell machen, denn am nächsten Tag würden sie und Patrick die Stadt verlassen. Als Patrick mit Hesh, einem alten Mann, spielt, kommt Sam herein, der mit dem "netten Mann" Patrick handeln möchte. Dean und Bobby sind auf dem Friedhof und während Dean ein Grab freischaufelt, um für den Umkehrzauber den Kiefernknochen eines Mörders zu bekommen, jammert Dean über Schmerzen. Patrick prahlt während des Spiels mit seiner Intuition und glaubt, dass Dean nicht weiß, dass Sam da ist. Sam sagt nichts darauf und später kommt Lia herein, die Patrick küsst. Sie pausieren das Spiel und Sam geht aus dem Zimmer, um mit Dean und Bobby zu reden. Dean sagt, sie müssen Patricks DNA bekommen, woraufhin Sam ihm den Zahnstocher von Patrick gibt. Dean bittet Sam, beim Spiel nicht zu verlieren. Lia beobachtet Sam und Patrick nun beim Spielen, während Bobby den Umkehrzauber ausspricht, bei dem allerdings nichts geschieht. Beim Spiel zeigt Patrick Sam einen Zahnstocher und sagt, dass der andere sauber gewesen sei. Da er Cheaten nicht mag, bringt er Sam mit einer Geste dazu, mit Würgen zu beginnen. Lia geht dazwischen und verrät, dass sie ihnen den Spruch gegeben habe. Patrick fragt sie nach dem Warum, doch laut Lia, die dabei wieder den Anhänger berührt, wisse er es bereits. Dann befiehlt Patrick Sam, weiterzuspielen. Dean und Bobby haben mittlerweile mitbekommen, dass sie den falschen Zahnstocher hatten. Dean geht nochmal zur Wohnung, während Sam alles setzt. Sam hat es geschafft zu bluffen und trotzdem warnt Patrick ihn, dass Dean in einigen Minuten tot sein werde. Sam versucht zu fliehen, wird von Patrick aber abgehalten und muss weiterspielen. Unterdessen findet Dean ein Weinglas, doch er scheint einen Herzinfarkt zu haben. Patrick bemerkt, dass Sam seine Emotionen verliert, wenn das Leben seines Bruders auf dem Spiel steht. Sam setzt alles auf einmal und Patrick warnt ihn bereits. Bobby versucht Dean auf dem Handy zu erreichen, doch der gibt keine Antwort. Patrick zeigt sein Full House und als Lia mit weinen beginnt, sagt Sam, dass das gruselig sei, weil sie eine Hexe ist. Sam zeigt seine Karten: es sind vier Vieren. Patrick gratuliert ihm und zahlt die Chips für Dean´s Lebensjahre mit Vergnügen. Dean kommt unterdessen wieder in seinem eigentlichen Alter aus dem Hochhaus heraus. Lia und Patrick sitzen später gemeinsam zusammen und sie zwingt ihn zum Spielen. Sie öffnet ihren Anhänger, in dem Lias Tochter als ältere Frau zu sehen ist, die sie begraben musste. Als Patrick sagt, sie habe gewusst, auf was sie sich einließ, sagt Lia, dass sie ihre Familie vermisse und sie Patrick trotzdem liebe. Er ist der Überzeugung, dass er ohne sie nicht weitermachen könne, doch sie glaubt, dass er es schaffen würde, weil er vor ihrem ersten Treffen auch gut zurecht kam. Sie setzen beide alles, doch Patrick gewinnt. Seine große Liebe altert vor seinen Augen und dankt ihm noch, bevor sie stirbt. Bobby ist sehr verwundert, dass Sam Patrick geschlagen hat. Sam sagt, es sei nur Glück gewesen. Dann geht er und Dean entschuldigt sich bei Bobby für die Streitereien. Dann sagt Dean, dass er nun bisschen verstehe, was Bobby durchstehen muss. Er findet aber, dass Bobby immer noch wertvoll ist, denn für ihn ist Bobby ein Soldat, der auch trotz einer Verletzung nicht aufgibt. Bobby sei für Dean und Sam ein Familienmitglied und man könne kein Familienmitglied verlieren, da sie sowieso niemanden sonst mehr hätten. Bobby soll nicht mehr daran denken, "auszuchecken". Bobby stimmt zu und dankt ihm. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Bobby Singer *Patrick *Lia Vorkommende Wesen *Hexe Musik *'I Want All My Money Back' von Lonnie Brooks *'Early Blues' von Bear Cat Philips Zitate :Sam: Hast du was rausgefunden? :Dean: Das kann man wohl sagen. ::Sam nimmt seine Pistole, ein alter Mann kommt aus der Ecke. :Sam: Wer sind sie? (Waffe auf ihn gerichtet) :Dean (als Opa): Alter, entspann dich! ---- :Bobby: Du hast also John Mc Clane schon kennengelernt? (meint Dean als Opa) :Sam: Ja! erklärt mir einer von euch was passiert ist? :Dean: Bobby ist ein Idiot, das ist passiert!!! :Bobby: Hej! Niemand hat dich gebeten zu spielen!!! :Dean: Ja, ich hätte dich einfach sterben lassen sollen!!! :Bobby: Warum zu Hölle hast du verloren?!? :Sam: Wie ein altes Ehepaar... :Bobby und Sam: HALT DIE KLAPPE!!! ---- :Dean: Oh mein Gott, ich habe einen Herzinfarkt! :Bobby: Das ist Sodbrennen! ---- :Sam: Die Chips müssen Zauberkräfte enthalten. :Dean: Au ja, dann klau ich mir 50, damit ich Benjamin Button mäßig wieder in Bürgerform komme. ---- :Dean: Sam? ich glaub diese Hexe hat dir einen Tripper verpasst... ---- :Dean: Verdammt mein Rücken! :Bobby: Kribbelt es in der Arschbacke? :Dean: Na jetzt wird es aber persönlich. :Bobby: Kribbelt es nun? ...Das ist der Ischias! Grab weiter! :Dean: Weißt du was? Dich umzubringen kommt auf meine To-do-Liste. ---- ::Nach dem Zauberspruch, keine Veränderung. :Dean: Und was sagst du nun? Wie sehe ich aus? :Bobby: Ähhhh... Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' The Curious Case of Dean Winchester (Der seltsame Fall des Dean Winchester) *'Spanisch:' El Curioso Caso De Dean Winchester (Der seltsame Fall des Dean Winchester) *'Französisch:' Jeu d'argent, jeu de temps (Glücksspiel, Spielzeit) *'Italienisch:' Il Curioso Caso Di Dean Winchester (Der seltsame Fall des Dean Winchester) *'Portugiesisch:' O Curioso Caso de Dean Winchester (Der seltsame Fall des Dean Winchester) *'Polnisch:' Ciekawy przypadek Deana Winchestera (Der seltsame Fall des Dean Winchester) *'Tschechisch:' Podivuhodný příběh Deana Winchestera (Der seltsame Fall des Dean Winchester) *'Ungarisch:' Halálos tét (Tödlicher Einsatz) *'Finnisch:' Dean Winchesterin ihmeellinen elämä (Dean Winchesters wunderbares Leben) Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 05